


Sort It or Abort It

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Gen, Morgana needs to calm down, Persona 5 Spoilers, Ryuji needs to calm down, They all need to calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: When a fight breaks out between Ryuji and Morgana, Akira has had enough and takes matters into his own hands. Hopefully it will knock some sense into them.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist, Morgana & Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sort It or Abort It

**Author's Note:**

> So as much as I love and adore and praise Persona 5, I'm sure many of us agree that Morgana leaving the Phantom Thieves and that whole plot point is the worse part in the game. Things really didn't need to go that way at all and it was just for the sake of drama. So anyway here's my take on what I feel SHOULD have happened.

**Sort It or Abort It**

"So, we all good on Okumura being our next target?" asked Morgana, waiting for a response from his team. They are currently four Palace's strong when it comes to agreeing and it looks like nothing would change that now.

"Hold on." said Yusuke, jumping in before people could make a decision. "Just because he has a Palace, doesn't mean he's evil. If we jump into this too carelessly, we may end up doing more damage than helping people."

"You....have a point there Yusuke." said Akira. "I mean Futaba had a Palace and she wasn't evil, aside from acting like a gremlin." he said in a joking tone of voice.

"HEY! I take pride in being a gremlin, thank you very much!" she said, smirking to show she knew he wasn't being serous.

"Beyond that though," continued Yusuke. "This Phantom Thieves fad is...unsettling." The group looked at each other and they let his words hang there. True, something did seem very off about this request. The sheer number of people asking for his Heart to be stolen was rather odd. No other target had every had more than two, maybe three request. But this was by the hundreds. Something was fishy for sure.

"Yeah....the excitement levels don't feel normal." said Ann. "Maybe we should let things calm down a little longer, by then we can make sure this is someone we should go after, or target someone else."

"Oh come on! You too Ann?!" shouted Ryuji, clearly frustrated. "We've been doing amazing and now we finally have people on our side, and NOW you want to go against what the people want?!"

"No!....but..." Ann trailed off. Ryuji knew Ann long enough to know she really didn't want to do this.

"....for real?"

"W-Well I guess we aren't gonna agree on a target today." stuttered Futaba, not liking the energy that was currently filling the room.

"Seems that way." said Makoto, who looked calm and collected as always. "Perhaps we should reconvene tomorrow and see if there's another popular target by then. After that we can see if going after Okumura is a good idea." Everyone seemed to agree on that, aside from one person.

"Sheesh! Some team you are! What's with the hesitation!? I can't stand this!" shouted Morgana, standing proud. The team looked at him in shock that he spoke in such a way. "Even you Ryuji! You just back down the second someone disagrees with you!" Wide eyed, everyone turned to Ryuji, who was, of course, pissed off looking.

"What....?" he said, venom in his voice.

"I guess all you've been thinking about is using the Phantom Thieves name to pick up girls anyway." The cat-like creature kept talking, putting down Ryuji. "Being hyped up because of all the popularity is fine, but getting conceited over it is unacceptable!"

"Hey now! Look who's talking about being conceited!" said Ryuji, biting back. "Aren't you doing this for your own benefit too?! Didn't you join us to find out how to turn back into a human?!"

"I may have lost my human form, but at least I'm an admirable human! Unlike you, you carnal blond monkey!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"HEY! Calm down you two!" shouted Makoto. "This isn't a contest!" But the two didn't listen.

"P-P-Please, stop the shouting." said Futaba, her voice small and worried sounding. Yusuke went by her side to try and comfort her, despite not knowing much about trying to comfort someone.

"Morgana! You shouldn't be saying those things about Ryuji!" shouted Ann, getting into the fight.

"But it's true Lady Ann! He's nothing but a dumb, stupid ape! How were you even friends I'll never understand!" shouted the cat. Ryuji was about to leap onto the cat if it wasn't for Makoto holding him back. The whole attic was in complete chaos, Akira unsure what to do. He was just glad the store was closed so that no one was listening from down stairs. Then it hit him. Without warning, he left the attic to the confusion of the team who stopped yelling at each other for that brief moment. They heard a light rumble of something and Akira came back up the stairs, with a hint of death within his eyes.

"Right! It's a fucking lock down!" he shouted at the top of his voice, channeling his inner Joker. "Nobody leaves this place until I say so!" Everyone in the room was shocked by this action.

"Oh come on Akira! We aren't in a prison drama!" shouted Ann, trying to channel her leader. She realized her mistake when he turned to her and gave her some kind of death glare.

"Oh it is a prison drama Ann. We are in the Shawshank Redemption. Only more tunneling through shit and very small chance of redemption." he said, making it very clear that he wasn't in the mood to be challenged. "Right let's get onto the point of what's going on here. This isn't about "should we go after Okumura or not." no, that's something else entirely." he explained. "What this is for, is you two!" he said as he pointed towards Morgana and Ryuji.

"Why me!?" shouted Ryuji.

"You know very well why monkey brain!" Morgana said, not realizing Akira was talking to him as well.

"BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Akira, finally getting the cats attention.

"Is this necessary? You're scaring Futaba." said Yusuke, butting in. Akira looked over to see that Futaba was indeed huddled in a corner, looking scared like she did when they tried to get her to open up. Akira sighed and tried his best to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone. But I've had it up to here with these two!" he said, keeping his voice low but stern still. "All they do is fight and be at each others throats. I'm sick of it. And not to single out either one of you, but it's mostly your fault Morgana."

"How is it my fault!?" shouted the cat.

"Because ever since we started this, all you have done is insulted and berate him." said the leader. Morgana looked stunned by this. "Oh yeah, don't think I wasn't paying attention. Every time Ryuji said something that may have been considered "dumb" or whenever he missed an attack in the Metaverse, all you do is insult him. Hell even when he has good ideas or does amazing damage, you still insult him!" The cat looked visibly distressed.

"B-B-But....I was just joking." he said, trying to defend himself.

"If you were just joking, why are you getting defensive when Ryuji called you "useless" as a joke?" he said. The team looked shocked, with Futaba coming out from the corner now that things calmed down.

"W-When did Ryuji say that?" she asked, with a stutter still in her voice.

"Yeah I don't recall him saying that." said Makoto, trying to recall her memories.

"Either he said it or at the very least whatever he said made Morgana feel useless." Akira clarified. "Recently I've been hearing him muttering in his sleep about him "not being useless". This started back when Futaba officially joined the team as our Navigator."

"S-S-So this is my fault?" she said, tears beginning to well up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to start this fight!"

"No no no. Futaba it's no one's fault." said the leader, now more composed and calm compared to a minute ago. "No one here is at fault. Yes, we all butt heads but no one here is useless. No one. Each of you play vital roles in our group, in the Metaverse and outside too. Let's me put it this way, if it wasn't for you guys I'd be lost on what I would be doing here. I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. None of us would be. Even you Morgana. Remember how we met?"

".....I was locked up in Kamoshida's Palace." he said. "B-But that's only because he caught me off guard! I'm not weak!"

"No one said you are weak!" said Ryuji, which shocked the team. "Look man......I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to call you useless."

"Ryuji...." said Morgana, trying his best to keep composed.

"I know I'm not smart. And I know I used the fame to try and get chicks. But that's not why I want to keep being a Phantom Thief. I was done dirty by those rotten adults, in the same way as all of us. Nearly ever kid in our country is getting shit put on them by these adults! And now that I have a way to get back at them, I don't want to stop saving people." Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it for comfort.

"That was very mature of you Ryuji. Be proud you can admit your faults. But your drive to keep going is what makes you special and vital to the team. Same goes for you Morgana." she said, looking at the cat.

".......you're right. I'm sorry too Ryuji. I'm sorry everyone. I just...." he stopped, trying to gather his words. "I just feel like I'm dragging you guys down. I act tough because it's the only thing I know that keeps me going. But I know I'm useless without you guys. I can't even take on a damn gym coach on my own." he said as he looked down onto the table. Futaba got up from where she was standing and started playing with his face "YEEOWW!"

"You're so stupid Mona! You're not useless at all!" she said.

"Indeed. In those early moments after I awakened my Persona, I doubt I would have been able to get out if it wasn't for your guidance." said Yusuke. "For that, you have my gratitude."

"Plus, you turn into a car! How awesome is that!?" said Ann. "We would have been dead if you weren't there to be our getaway car!" Morgana seemed to perk up by this.

"Not to mention you're knowledge of the Metaverse helped me and Futaba understand how to use it to our benefit." said Makoto. Morgana seemed a lot more cheered up by this.

"...Thanks guys. I'm sorry I was being difficult there. Guess I really needed that intervention." he said, looking at Akira, who was silent for the last minute or so.

"Yeah, that was needed. Sorry for locking the place down but we needed to get this sorted out. I don't want to think of what would happen if we didn't." he said and everyone agreed. "Now that that's out of the way, we'll meet up again tomorrow and we'll see if there's anything we can do about Okumura. I have a fair idea of what we can do, I'll talk about it with you Makoto after school tomorrow okay?"

"That's doable." she said with a nod.

"Okay, trains are gonna be leaving soon so ya'll better get going. I'll unlock the door for you." he said as he walked down the stairs to the cafe. Everyone in the room seemed to be in a good mood after hashing everything out, but there was one lingering thing still there.

"Hey Ann, Makoto." asked Ryuji

"Yes?" they said at the same time.

"Reminded me not to piss off Akira, like....ever. Dude is scary when he's angry." Everyone in the room agreed to that statement, even Morgana.

"And I thought Joker was scary sometimes." he muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> And somehow they get Haru in the end! Honestly I haven't thought that far so give me a pass on that will you? Anyway if you enjoyed that, reviews of any nature are welcomed and as always I'll see you in the next fic. Cheerio!


End file.
